A Cardinal's Sin
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Alicia Reyes was never a killer yes she was hacker that could bring down an entire government but she was never a killer. Watch how she is thrusted into Deadman Wonderland Prison as the Cardinal. Will she survive her Carnival Corspe and maybe get that guy named Crow's attention
1. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note: So Deadman Wonderland has been a favorite anime of mine for a long time. So in honor of it I will be making my own story. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Cardinal Sin**

When I was arrested I knew my life was over, I could never gone back home to la familia. See I'm originally from here I belonged to the United States of America. My name is Alicia Reyes and this is my life now.

I was smart very smart. I take down any major company with the push off a button, but It wasn't that I'm being jailed for no it's far something worse. When I was walking away from the store back to my hotel a man confronted me in streets

"Give me your money" He says while getting out a knife. I attempt to run away from him but he grabs me and stabs me in my stomach, as I laid there in my own blood my vision fading I seen the blood turn into something and went towards the man. He must have knew this as well because he started to run but he was to slow the objects caught up to him and cut him in half. The next day I woke up in a hospital bed

"Ms. Reyes your going to be fine" The doctor said to me while examing his clipboard

"What happened to me" I ask as i touch my stomach and feel sticthes

"You were stab the night before loosing blood by the second, a stranger called police and found you and your assailant who was cut in half now if you can relax for the day you can be okay" He explains

"No I need to go now" I say trying to get up but the pain was too great for me to bear so I laid back down

"Fuck my life hey can you give me my laptop from my bag or did the police confiscate that" I ask he leaves the room but comes back with it here. Now you just lay down and rest" he turns on the tv and closes the door. When I hear it click I quickly plug in pc into the hospital so I can get control of the camera's. After a couple of minutes I'm in I check the lobby and see 5 police man flashing my picture. The clerk tries to push them away but they eventually come through

"Shit Shit Shit" I mutter. I close my laptop and see a wheelchair on beside the bed. I gently lay myself down and exit the room. Rolling the opposite direction I make my way to the elevator just when the cops notice me.

"STOP RIGTH THERE" They yell pulling out there guns and start to shoot I blow them a kiss and head to the basement area. When the doors open I'm surrounded I hold up my hands and they pull me towards the cop car

"Alicia Reyes you are herby summoned under attempts hacking major business, theft, and murder what do you have to say"

"Well your honor here's what I have to say. Fuck You and I did not commit any sort of murders" The court goes in outrage and i was deemed sentence was life in prison with no bail, I give the camera's the finger while I climb in the back of the swat truck.

"So where are we taking her?"

"Deadman Wonderland"

"Really that place I feel sorry for her"

Deadman Wonderland? What the hell is that place and why there shouldn't I be taken back into America? I calm myself down when I hear the truck stopping. When the men I got out I hear several oomps and grunts and banging. When it's done two men who were clearly not the men I came with opened the door

"Alicia Reyes you will be coming with us" The guard says and he forceful drags me to wherever were going

"So where are you guys taking me?" No response

"Oh not talkative I see" Still no response damn these guys are good. We go through these doors to find a daycare like office with a man who looked like a weasel turned towards me. He dismisses the guards

"Go on Alicia sit down im not going to hurt you in fact I want to give something else"

"And what might that be?" I ask

"A new life. See I know about the night in the alley way how you killed that man"

"Why does everybody thinks I killed him I didn't I have no idea on how he got like that so fuck off man" I reply

"Oooooo feisty you're going to be a good one. Now listen little cardinal the reason why that man died was because of your branch of sin, a glourious power that was given to you so I'm putting you in carnival corpse so I can see your skill. In your room I picked out an outfit for you where it and then the guards will show you to the arena"

"Umm excuse but what is a branch of sin?" I ask still trying to process the situation

"A power given to all deadmen you seen our files because I knew you hacked into our system's once didn't you"

"Yes but this shit here isn't suppose to be real underground deathmacthes, people killing each other with blood this isn't real."

"Oh but it is my cardinal now get dressed your match is in a hour" The guards came through dragged me out. I tried to get them off me but they were stronger than me

"LET ME GO cabrones. Voy a matar a usted piezas MIERDA de miradas con USTED YA GODDAMN WEALSE" I yelled and was pulled into a elevator. I was kicking and screaming until they put something in my neck and I started to fade out.

When I awoke I was in a dim room in on a white bed. The room looked like a vintage dressing room from the 1920's except with a TV and a bed. On my bed I see the dress the weasel talked about it was black dress with gold sprinkles on the top and bottom, black leather jacket, and black combat heels. I put them on and I sit on the bed making myself comfortable. I hear the door click and I fix myself up and walk out the door

"Alright lets go" And they lead me to my arena or stage whatever it was. After going down multiple hallways, stairs, and another elevator were finally here before I go in the guard gives me a pin

"When you use your branch you need blood use this when your ready" He says and I walk in the arena which is a cage

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have newcomer in this round. Here she comes Cardinal who is looking oh so cute in that dress" The announcer says

"Now here comes the our brute the buzzard" Out comes a man who's a giant compared to me he's 7 feet by the look of him and has a grin on his face

"Wow she looks good 15 on her"

"Please she's going to get demloshied"

"20 on the girl I gotta good feeling about her"

"Alright deadmen START"

The brute scratches his am and his blood turns into a bladed gauntlet. He comes running towards but I quickly dodge out of the way, I try to look for a way out of here. When I was looking I heard his giagantic steps behind me

"Come here little birdie" He says pummeling the ground. This really was like david and goliath but how the hell was I gonna beat him

"_When you use your branch you need blood use this when your ready"_. I pull out the pin the guard gave me and quickly slice my palms the blood comes flowing out like snake. I think about what I saw back in the alleyway and I decide to give it a name

"Cardinal Tempest!" I yell and the blood slodifes into a two chakram like objects

"You think those things are going to put me down please" He raises his fist and that's when I strike. I throw it at his body and it hits him in his side

"OH MY GOD THE CARDINAL'S BRANCH OF SIN COME OUT AS A TWO CIRCLES AND THEY ARE DESTRUCTIVE!" The announcer yells

He clutches his side and raises his other arm

"You little bitch I'm gonna to kill you" He tries to run towards me again but I send another to his leg and he quickly falls to one knee

"AGHHH" As he starts to fall I summon the chakrams again and make them smaller. When I gather enough I make send them his way cutting on all sides. When the tempest was over he was on the ground out cold I walk towards him

"See I may be smaller than you but that just gives the warning to not fuck with Spanish women no matter what they're sides you perra"

"We have a winner give a round of applaue to Cardinal" I look and hear various cheers from the screens. I give a bow and walks by buzzard, I spit on his body and blows a kiss to everyone as I exit the stage.

Tsunenaga Tamaki sits at his office to look at the outcome of the battle.

"Yes my little cardinal you are quite the feisty one"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed remember to read, review, and follow. This TheLastNephalem Out**


	2. Risk, Reward, and Romance

_I made decisions that I regret, and I took them as learning experiences... I'm human, not perfect, like anybody else-Queen Latifah_

After battle I got an award 1 million cast points, some candy which keeps me from dying and a trophy. After putting it all down I decided I needed to buy some new clothes because even those heels did look cute. I walked into the store to find something suitable for me to wear. I find a nice pair skinny jeans, a white and black shirt, and some red and black Chuck Taylors. I slip them on and they're a nice fit, going to the cashier and swiping my card which cost about $80. As I walked towards my room I hear some people talking in the rec room.

"Senji have you seen that Carnival Corpse?" A voice asked

"Are you kidding? Ganta of course I seen it that was badass!" Senji said

"It was destructive that type of power Cardinal has is deadly" Ganta replies but he responded with fear in his voice. He must be new here even though I'm kinda of new here

"Yeah she's tough but she was a hottie that dress I need to see her" That's my cue for my entrance, I walk through the doors and I see the two guys. The one standing left was a teenager a little skinny and his posture just tells me everything I know about him. That's the kid that was responsible for the massacre at the high school. Seeing him in real life I don't even think he would be able to do that. The one on the weights was the one who really got my attention. He had bronze skin and was ripped with an eight pack. Like whoa. Isn't illegal to be that hot? They both stood there shocked to see me like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"What's wrong with you people? You asked for me so here I am" I said giving a gracious bow to them both.

"Oh hi then well my names Ganta or Woodpecker" He holds out his hands but is then pushed out of the way by Senji

"Well my names Senji but you can call me Crow" He said but Ganta gets back up and starts to yell

"SENJI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Ganta yells

"That was for staring too long at her" He looks back at me and gives me a wink. Oh is he hitting on me? To be honest he is hot

"Well my name Alicia Reyes or Cardinal nice to meet you" I say

"Ooooooo. Girl you look fabulous" I turn around to see a drag queen in fish nets, a buster, and some shorts, a girl with long hair, a guy with some headset on him, and a really large guy whose eating wood? Shit just gets weirder every day

"Name is Chaplin Sukegawa or Peacock, the girl is Minatsuki Takami and the fatso is Itadaki Masu or Kazuya and the guy with the headset is Idaki Hitari who hasn't slept for 32 years" She says

"Oh well my names Alicia" I say. Chaplin goes to the TV and turns on the "Too bad for the loser" show. As I was walking Minastsuki grabs me

"Umm sorry about that I'm really shy but why did you do that to the poor man. Even I wouldn't do all that" She's a liar trying to get the sweet and innocent views bitch please my little sister can do better than that

"Bitch get a hold of yourself I know you've done worse" I say to her and she drops her face and pouts up

"Huh so the good girl act ain't gonna work with you then?" She says

"Nope I'm not gullible like any of the guys here" I say she shrugs and walks over to the couch. Everyone else walks to the TV and sits down on the couch.

"Sooo what's going to happen to the guy?" I ask

"Oh well they'll spin a wheel and whatever it lands on they'll take it out of him" Chaplin says it so casually

"What if it's his heart?" I ask

"Well then they'll have to take it out of him they don't care if he dies there's plenty more where that comes from" Crow says as he sits next to me. I can feel heat radiating off him and he smells good. God why am I acting like this?

"Anyway what I want to know is your Branch Of Sin" Ganta asks

"Well it's called Cardinal Tempest, when I cut my palm I generate circles that can become large enough as a pool or small enough as a fly. It also can become a shield which can be used for defensive or offensive purposes" I tell them

"Then why didn't you use your defensive ability in against Iblis?" Idaki asked

"Can't reveal all my tricks to the public yet" I say

"Then why do you call it Cardinal's Tempest?" Ganta asked

"Because when I summon a whole bunch of small ones it looks like a tempest of cardinals hence it's name" I say and I start to get a little tired and lean up against Crow where I'm basically laying on his chest. He's not wearing a shirt but he feels good. I start to drift off while watching the TV. Maybe I could get used to this place

**A/N: Yes I know this a short chapter but yay for mini fluff between Crow and Alicia. **

**Lucenthia: Thank you for the tips I'll make sure to implement them and hope you stay with the story.**

**Anyways remember to favorite, review, and follow- LastNephalem Out**


	3. Checkmate

I have no right, by anything I do or say, to demean a human being in his own eyes. What matters is not what I think of him; it is what he thinks of himself. To undermine a man's self-respect is a sin- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

Chapter 3: Checkmate

Even though this place is hell this place has become a home to me. Everyone has been nice and thoughtful to my ways but there is still something that bothers me. That maldita Weasle who has by far has an ulterior motive, I've heard in the guard radio that this place wasn't originally his it was inherited from by his father who is in a catatonic only being kept alive by medical machines. Every time I try to find information on him, the Wretched Egg, or even The Mockingbird all the file reports won't open up because of an admin lock.

I've been in a carnival corpse a couple of times now and let me tell you that's the real hell. Having to fight to a near death to live is something that get tiring. There may be time in which I slip up and I end going on the wheel but I have an alternative to that system. See every time I see someone who has done well or even myself I carry a remote controlled chip in my bracelet where I can control the wheel remotely which is an extreme help because it gives you no mercy whatever. Anyways I decide today I decide that I will go investigating this place on its secrets.

Going through the halls at night are always creepy because the dim lighting makes it look I'm going in a fucking Silent Hill game.

"Hello who are you?" A voice said in the darkness and I tense up when they come out it's an albino woman with very revealing clothes on

"Hello my names Alicia what's yours?" I should be kind to her but keep a guard up in case she tries to attack

"My names Shiro what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Shiro asks

"Well I'm actually looking for something's to help me out here like very top secret things you happen to know where I could find any of those." I ask her

"Yep! Just follow me" She breaks out into a sprint and I follow her. As I follow her I notice that the guards are not patrolling these ways

_Where is she taking me?_ I ask myself. We get through a door and find another one locked which required a key card.

"Damn there's no way through maybe I could-"Shiro kicked down the door with her bare feet. My mouth hanged open as she walked through as if it was an absolutely normal thing to do

"Aren't you coming" She asked me. I close my mouth and make a mental note on not to mess with her anytime soon because it just might be the death of me. When go the deeper into the prison I stop and grab Shiro

"There's someone following us" I whispered to the albino girl

"HHHEELLLOOOOO! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" Shiro asked I clamped my hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling anymore

"Girl we supposed to be sneaking okay? That means we have to be very quiet especially since there has been someone following us since we exited G-Block.

"My well don't we have the most peculiar of people don't we En?" A voice said

"Yes we do Chan what shall we do with them?" The voice asked

"Well En I say we should get Shiro to Hagire he's been wanting to see her for quite some time but for the other one we should kill her plainly" The voice said

"Shame but what must be done will be done" The people then stepped out the shadows. They were identical twin albinos with black coats and dressed exactly alike. The pulled out rifles loaded the rifles and fired at me. I pushed Shiro and grabbed my hair pin and drew blood causing my branch of sin to initiate. Using the environment to my advantage I jumped behind crates and hanged in the ceiling to draw their fire. When they were empty I used that as my time to strike I sent a small chakram inside of the girl body. When it hit her skin I knew that I had won

"Do not fire or you will die" I said

"What do you mean you have done nothing to us" The male one who I guess was Chan replied

"Oh but you see I have already one, you see a siblings bond no matter how bad it may seem is very connected. You two twins attack as a single unit but that's where you have provided your downfall" I said

"Alicia what do you mean?" Shiro asked

"Well dear I'm getting to that Shiro don't ruin the moment please. Anyway I placed a miniature chakram inside of En which has been shrunk into a microscopic level. Now you may not know what this mean but as of now there are a million chakram's in your blood which could be activated in an instant. I could have them attach to your heart and rip it to pieces or even make them larger where you are literally ripped piece to piece by it" I finished and twins looked at each other with fear in their eyes but as quickly as it came it left twice as fast

"And what if we don't believe you? It is possibly absurd for you to have that much control over your blood" En said

"Ohh if you would like an example I will gladly give you one" I snapped my fingers and immediately her left leg exploded with a thousand cuts she grasped and Chan went over her too catch her before she fell

"Would you like another example tontos ignorantes?" With a grin on my face

"What do you want?" Chan asked

"Information specific information on this place, the prison itself and The Mockingbird" Both them tensed up when I said his name

"And if we don't give it to you" En asked

"Then you will die and then I will kill your brother and then you're precious Hagire" I said

"Alright follow us then" They both got up and went towards an elevator I was about to walk but I stopped when I noticed two things. Shiro was standing there silently as if she was in a trance and the second was a green haired boy in the rafters above observing me as it merely faded away

"Shiro are you coming?" I asked

"Ok" She came to me as we entered the white elevator as the elevator descended gas came out of the cracks. I was coughing hysterical and noticed that Shiro had grabbed me and punched through the elevator and leapt out of it. She was carrying me to somewhere.

"Don't worry Ace man will take care of you" The last thing I saw was a maniacal grin on her fast as the world went dark.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this update I got into the mood of writing after listening to my custom playlists. Give me your thoughts on Alicia and how this chapter. Feel free to ask me any questions and I want to say thank you to the people who have favorite, followed, and review this story you guys are amazing and the amount of love this story is getting is fantastic. Stay tuned for more updates**

**Translations:**

**Tontos ignorantes- You ignorant fool**

**Maldita Weasle- Damn Weasle **


	4. Loves Labour Won

_There is no great genius without a mixture of madness- Aristotle_

_Chapter 5: Loves Labour's Won_

When I came too I was in bed. How the fuck did I get here!? I tried to recall the memories of last night

"_What do you want?" Chan asked_

"_Information specific information on this place, the prison itself and The Mockingbird" Both them tensed up when I said his name_

"_And if we don't give it to you" En asked_

"_Then you will die and then I will kill your brother and then you're precious Hagire" I said _

"_Alright follow us then" They both got up and went towards an elevator I was about to walk but I stopped when I noticed two things. Shiro was standing there silently as if she was in a trance and the second was a green haired boy in the rafters above observing me as it merely faded away_

"_Shiro are you coming?" I asked _

"_Ok" She came to me as we entered the white elevator as the elevator descended gas came out of the cracks. I was coughing hysterical and noticed that Shiro had grabbed me and punched through the elevator and leapt out of it. She was carrying me to somewhere._

"_Don't worry Ace man will take care of you"_

Who was Ace Man? Is he the reason on how I came back to my room? Not knowing things made me ancy and I fucking hate being ancy. I was sitting on the bed the dim lights of the bulbs illuminating my room. As I sat and thinked about all the possibilities a ping on my laptop came up. Who in the hell sent me email? I opened up the password and logged on to my yahoo account.

_You wanted secrets here you go. This only half of the truth._

_Download? Yes or No_

I clicked the yes button and instantly all these files popped up about the Wretched Egg, the nameless worm, even Mockingbird. Yes it gave me information but it didn't give me names. It says that the Wretched Egg is under sedation for now.

*Knock, Knock*

I quickly closed the email and shut down the laptop putting it under of my bed. Getting up from my bed and opening my door I see Crow who is blushing furiously.

"Hey Crow what's up?" I say to him as he looks at me

"W-w-wouuld y-ou like to go on a date with me?" Crow said as he brings a bouquet of flowers to my face. Instantly I blushed as well and looked at him. Was he really doing was I gonna say yes?

"Oh I yes" Immediately after I said that he dragged me out of my room and into the Rec room. It was decorated like a movie theater a very nice one to be honest.

Crow pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit down. When I did he went over to the kitchen and came back out with two plates of spaghetti. He then sat down as he began to eat

"Hope you enjoyed this my own recipie" He said as he began to eat. I take my fork and taste the spaghetti. It was like this shit was from mouthafucking Italy.

"Crow I didn't know you know how to cook" I said as I ate the pasta

"Ima man of many secrets" Crow said while giving his trademark grin. When some people see it there going to get hit by Crow Claw. But when I see it, it's a man who's caring and lovely.

_The Crow and The Cardinal a pair made in hell _I thought to myself

"Well it's lovely to know that you know how to cook we should do this more often" I said as I look at him

"Oh we just got started" He said as he leads to the couch. Sitting down he puts in a movie. KILL BILL OH MY FUCKING GOD

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT MOVIE" I yelled

"It took a lot of cast points and all that was here was reruns of Carnival Corspe's"

"Alright Kill Bill it is" He started the movie and we both laughed at the same parts, and enjoyed it thoroughly. I love Kill Bill it oddly enough makes me want to become the bride. Even though she was shot in the head left in a coma for 3 years and her baby taken away from her. She fucked all of her killers back with a vengeance and got her daughter back.

"You liked it Alicia?" Crow asked me

"Yeah I enjoyed it" I said to him smiling

"Then you'll enjoy this" He pulls my head and kisses me. Everything stopped and slowed down. I took the kiss from him and demanded more closing my eyes not wanting it to end. But he pulled back

"So your my girlfriend" Crow said

"Wow no formal request just a bomb ass kiss"

"Yep"

"I love you Crow"

"And I love you Cardinal"

**A/N: IT HAPPENED ALICROW HAS SET SAILED. That is there ship name and if you got one pop it into the reviews. Hope you all enjoyed remember to favorite, review, and follow this story. Sorry for the long wait this you guys gift. **

**-LastNephalem out**


End file.
